Kingdom Hearts II VNLa gran aventura de Kairi y Bowser Jr
by yevg
Summary: Mientras nuestro trió se aventura entre los mundo otra historia se desarrolla paralelamente de ellos involucrando a un koopa y una doncella. Inspirado en los remakes de Mario y Luigi.
1. Prologo: el inicio de otra aventura

_**Bueno debido la falta que Kairi de importancia en su papel más ver los remakes de Mario y Luigi me inspiro eso.**_

* * *

_**La gran aventura de Kairi y Bowser Jr.**_

_**Prologo: el inicio de otra aventura**_

* * *

_Esta historia protagonizada por la octava doncella y el octavo hijo del rey de los koopas se desarrolla en paralelo de las aventuras del trio._

_Hace un año después que Bowser Jr. perdió de vista el trio estuvo viajando en mundo en mundo sin rumbo aparente hasta que un día…_

_Saben que esto no encaja conmigo bueno como estoy contando la historia de otra forma esta es la historia de una extraña como nació una amistad muy peculiar._

* * *

En una ciudad donde el cielo era una noche eterna incluso los edificios eran de matices oscuros solo teniendo iluminación en una e sus calles estaba un koopa uno muy joven era sin medida alguna era Bowser Jr. el octavo hijo de Bowser y segundo al trono del reino koopa quien él estaba mirando por todos lados el quien sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado así ya que estaba viajando entre mundos después de perder al trio hace tiempo pero algo seguro era que estaba triste, mucho tiempo solo y muy muy muy perdido.

—Es inútil jamás saldré de aquí.— ya triste por todo en eso nota a una persona con una gabardina negra y cabello rojo se va por un callejón —Oye espera.— en ese momento corre para seguirlo solo viendo una especie de portal sombrío allí dándole la idea poder usarlo, pero antes que se acercara ce cierra haciéndolo molestar —Genial ahora que.— decepcionado comenta y se voltea en eso apareció otro portal.

—Bueno eso fue oportuno— comenta sin alguna emoción para correr dentro del sin dudar sin saber cuál es donde vaya partir no le interesa donde lo lleva o que es lo que hace, para el solo si lo saca de aquí es lo que le importa.

Ya saliendo un brillo dando entender que ha pasado mucho en esa noche eterna mirando era una bella playa un mar interminable sería feliz por ver algo que fuera oscuro por eso sino fuera que algo no andaba bien, no sintió la arena entonces vio que estaba en el aire como reacción al ver esto caía rápida mente en la arena dejando parte superior enterrada en ella siendo sus piernas sueltas en el aire tardo uno segundo en salir lo malo trago arena cuando callo fue escupiendo arena de su boca y limpiándose su lengua por el sabor.

—Genial tengo arena la boca ahora donde estoy.— se queja mientras se quita lo que queda de arena hora molesto en eso escucha su estomago dando entender que ya tiene hambre —Bueno será que empiece a buscar algo… sea que sea.— concordando con su estomago decido empezar a caminar buscando algo que pueda comer.

Bowser Jr. ya después de la caída en lugar de la playa de ese extraño túnel viendo el lugar era tranquilo y lindo y era muy aburrido para el bueno siempre podría encontrar el camino de vuelta, pero por ahora tenía hambre así que mejor buscar que comer ante que vuelva a quejarse.

_Bueno eso es algo curioso como paso eso creo donde comienza una aventura algo extraña para mí bien es la historia de mi aventura y mi nuevo._

* * *

_**Si como las aventuras de los remakes de Mario y Luigi y me preguntaba que sucedía fuera de pantalla en la historia de Kairi si sucediera así, bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado como a mí me gusto escribirlo.**_


	2. Capítulo 1: un inicio algo extraño

_**Hola a todos, bueno espero que les guste el primer capítulo de esta aventura paralela**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: un inicio algo extraño**_

* * *

La isla de los destinos hogar de un chico que tiene una responsabilidad, testigo de la desaparición y el regreso de los mundos donde solo era un mar era tan grande que era imposible pensar que había algo más que solo las islas incluso que haya algo más que solo el cielo estrellado, pero alguien lo descubrió y por des fortunio no fue e la buena manera era siendo Kairi doncella de la luz conocida bajo el título de la chica de otro mundo que fue conocida entre ellas ayer empezó recordar todo la oscuridad que se la llevo, cuando perdió su corazón, vio a su amigo perecer en sus ojos y fueron separados y todo empezó a regresar a ella y tenía miedo que ocurriría después, ella está enfrente de la casa de su amigo quien había olvidado y actuar como si jamás existió a pesar hacer cosas que no entendía hacer como esperar alguien en la playa ocurriera algo o cuando escribió ese mensaje en la botella nunca recordó ese nombre, hasta ahora finalmente lo recupero recordó a Sora todo lo que hizo ahora tenía sentido sentía tristeza de haberlo olvidado ella mejor prefirió no pensar en ella ya que esperaba que cumpliera, pero ella no estaba allí para recordar sino para disculparse con quien es la mama de Sora, durante un año actuaba como rara hasta el punto que casi nadie le habla quería decir algo, pero no sabía qué hacer cuando sucedió eso y ese sentimiento de culpabilidad le afecto.

Ella estaba enfrente de su casa cuando termino la escuela decidió venir aquí a diferencia de las casas de ladrillos del pueblo, que era un cabaña de 2 pisos alejada del pueblo y cercana a la selva recordaba que era bella el jardín con flores azules y unas amarillas que hacían una extraña ave ahora estaba la cabaña mal cuidada había grafitis en las paredes mal hechos e incluso vio groserías en la cabaña el pasto estaba más alto qué recordaba, un bulto de correos amontonados y saliendo del buzón entrada de la casa, e increíblemente las rosas azules y amarillas se mantenían florecidas supone que la mantenían concentrada.

Kairi quería tocar la puerta pero ella tenía miedo que haría, la ignoraría, le gritaría o simplemente le cerraría la puerta en frente ella tenía miedo ella ya visto el miedo, pero este miedo le aterraba más que cualquiera finalmente su aclaro el miedo respiro con calma, se prepara tocar la puerta.

—No esta ella.— ella se sorprende con la voz triste se voltea para ver a su amiga Selphie vio que corría ella supuso a donde iría —Incluso si ella estuviera dentro creo que no habría abierto, créeme lo intente ayer.— le explica mientras ella ve a su amiga —¿Cómo lo sabes?—Kairi le pregunta.

Ella simplemente le hace un gesto con su mano que la sigua, ellas van a la parte de atrás al porche piso de madera, con una mesa un sillón grande y dos sillas, en la mesa detallada estaban un pastel rojo cubierto de frezas moras.

—Es su favorito.— Kairi se sorprende al ver eso Selphie solo asiente —La vi haciendo esto ayer.— ella le comenta recordando eso —Si según el ella cuando preparaba ese pastel era cuándo está muy feliz él decía que podía olerlo desde la zona de juegos hasta aquí.— Kairi recordando algo triste mente recordando las cosas que hacían de niños junto con las locuras más problemas que se metían ahora parecía lejano y triste eso además pensaba que ella espera que si ve el pastel Sora regresaría o solo lo hacía para tener algo de normalidad y eso le aterraba esas 2 opciones.

Después de despejar su mente ve a Selphie sentada en un árbol cercano —¿Oye que haces?— Kairi le pregunta acercándose a ella —Bueno algo me dice que quieres quedarte y espérala.— ella comenta mientras saca algo de su mochila Kairi solo suspira y sabe que tiene razón ella solo se sentó a su lado y esperaron.

—Oye recuerdas cuando ustedes tres se fueron y tu regresaste.— Selphie menciona con un lápiz y cuaderno —¿Sabes tú lo que viste?— Kairi le pregunta cómo fue la perspectiva cuando las islas desaparecían —Si todos creyeron que era un huracán, por fortuna paso nada malo— Selphie diciendo cuando sucedió la noche creyeron era un huracán que los azoto, por fortuna pensaron que estaban en el ojo y solo duro hasta el amanecer y no había daños hasta que se dieron cuenta que faltaban tres niños cuando eso sucedió.

—Todos creyeron que fui la más lista cuando empeoro la tormenta.— recordando cuando sus padres adoptivos, la mama de Sora y los padres de Riku la encontraron en la cueva pensaron que los tres fueron buscar su balsa que hicieron y Kairi se refugió en la tormenta cuando se agravo —Recuerdo que todos pensaron que Riku naufrago y posiblemente Sora se perdió en la tormenta cuando vieron su bote atrapado en un árbol de la jungla.— mencióna triste por eso cuando vio como todos buscaron a Sora en la selva creyendo, que podría estar perdido en la jungla mientras esperaban lo mejor para Riku —Hasta que todos solo dejaron hacer la búsqueda y ya.— y pronto no recordaron nada como si nunca hubiera pasado y ella prefiere no recordarlo que sucedió.

—¿Que estás haciendo de todos modo?— Kairi cambiando el tema mientras vea a su amiga escribiendo algo más exacto intentando ya que increíblemente ya había un montón de bolas de papel tiradas —Haciendo mi reporte.— dice algo molesta intentando escribir solo que se enfade arranque arrugue el papel y lo tire al montón —Ho cierto el cuento que te dejaron como castigo.—ella dice mientras solo mira ahora el mar pensando en sus adentros escuchando el silencio del mas era tranquilizador se interrumpe escuchando un sonido raro que sorprende amabas.

—Que fue eso Kairi.— asustada por el sonido —No lo sé Selph.— le responde nerviosa por quien o que está haciendo el ruido nueva mente se escucha el sonido y ven que el pastel se fue solo dejando un camino de merengue rojo que iba dentro de la jungla ellas sabían que no era Sora y quien se lo llevo hará pensar a su mamá que es él posiblemente termine lastimada o algo más, decidida y entra allí sin dudar Kairi corre a la dirección que se fue Selphie solo mira sin saber que hacer ella decide seguirla para que este bien.

* * *

En otro lugar y en momento Bowser Jr. quien aún miraba y llevando algo de tiempo caminando en la playa solo pensó en una cosa —Comida lo que sea comida quiero comer.— hablaba como si no hubiera comido en días mientras seguía caminando, además él no estaba tan desesperado para comer cocos —Debe haber algo de comida de verdad.— aun quejándose en eso huele algo que no creyó volver olido desde se perdió éntrelos mundos, debería ser algo tan increíble que pueda seguirlo donde estaba en eso empieza ser más fuerte y sigue con más rapidez el olor se sube a un palmera que ve para buscar donde esta el hermoso holor que le llama, hasta que logra ver que era.

Un pastel grande de dos pisos rojo redondo y adornado increíble de chocolate blanco si su olfato nunca se equivoca, tendido en una mesa redonda dejado afuera de la casa de madera quería probar esa deliciosa comida real desde mucho tiempo, en eso ve a una chica de pelo rojo vestido para él era ropa fea esperando en una puerta —Quien es esa chica.— molesto ve en eso en eso ve a otra chica de cabello café con la misma ropa que le habla y hace una seña con la mano empieza moverse seguido de ella, en eso aprovecha para moverse e irse esconder en la puerta de la casa donde estaba la chica antes y hasta ahora nota los malos dibujo que no se ven bien esta casa, pero no le importaba eso aunque admitía que se veían bien esas flores en el jardín —Que hacen por aquí debe haber un pueblo cerca por su ropa, si no viven aquí entonces...— Bowser Jr. pensando que hacen por aquí.

Pronto empieza llegar la conclusión que ¡QUIEREN LLEVARSE SU DELICIOCA COMIDA REAL! decidido y no quiere que tomen su comida decide entrar por la casa fea por fortuna para él, la puerta está abierta supone que el dueño regresara pronto así que entra lo más silencioso posible a la casa y espera que no lo oigan esas chicas. Va lo más silencioso posible que lo oigan ve que la casa es más bonita que afuera supone es para evitar a los cobradores algo que le agrada a Bowser Jr. ya que su padre hacia los mismo que ellos no presto más atención dentro de la casa salvo una montaña de regalos... tal vez fue su cumpleaños, ya en la otra puerta abre un poco y ve que no está allí se asoma un poco más y ve ahora están platicando sentados en un árbol cercano tiene que distraerlas para tomar su pastel ve una piedra en eso la da una idea y la lanza… hasta una gabita que suelta un horrible sonido que llama su atención, aprovecha esto y toma el pastel de la mesa va lo más silencioso posible y en ese momento gruñe su estómago ya tan lejos decide correr sin darse cuenta que un parte del merengue rojo se manchaba donde pasaba.

* * *

Ya algo alejado Bowser Jr. decide descansar para recuperando el aliento ya algo relajado y ve su preciada deliciosa, suculenta y sabrosa recompensa para poder disfrutarla y cierra los ojos para preparar dar el primer mordisco —¡Oye deja ese pastel!— un fuerte grito le interrumpe va a los lao ve que no hay nada en eso no siente el peso el pastel que lo sorprende mira donde esta y a la chica de pelo rojo ahora sostiene el pastel —No te pertenece.— le regaña Kairi a Bowser Jr. —De que estas ablando es mi comida.— molesto le responde y empieza a jalar aunque eso le dificultaba a Kairi ya que tenía que inclinase para que no se callera ya ni ce acercaba a sus rodillas.

En el forcejeo el pastel sale por los aires quien increíblemente Selphie lo atrapa sin que se arruinara salvo por la parte y empezaron a discutir Bowser Jr. y Kairi quien tenía razón, en eso escucha un crujido mira por donde viene y ve que es por donde estaban —¿Eh… Kairi?— Selphie pregunta preocupada que vea —¡Que!— ambos gritan a ella en eso escuchan el crujido y miran abajo ven que era piso falso que los sostenía, en ese momento empieza a romperse más lo único que les quedaba hacer es abrazarse y cerrar los ojos inmediatamente se vence el piso y ambos caen.

Selphie solo miro sin saber que hacer —Ejem ¿qué sucede aquí?— por la voz de una mujer que reconoció siendo la mama de Sora, ella está algo aterrorizada gira un poco para ver y por claro la mirada de ella decía que no se veía feliz —Ejejeje… hola señora Brandford, recupere su pastel.— diciendo con miedo que pasaría después.

* * *

_**Bueno espero que le haya gustado este inicio con la dos perspectivas de Kairi y Bowser Jr. de cómo inicio esto, y perdón si posiblemente repetí algo en la parte de Kairi que pasaba en su mente además siempre me he preguntado porque nunca exploraron que sucedía con los padres o quienes están relacionado y los sucesos que pasaron después que recuperan la memoria las personas cercanas a Sora y si lo más atentos quien es la mama de Sora siempre me vino alguien en la cabeza quien podría ser supongo quienes vinculan con el apellido de cierto personajes sabrán quien es la decisión lo diré después gracias.**_


	3. Capítulo 2: cuevas, catarinas y rocas

_**hola fue algo difícil pero ya finamente está aquí el segundo capítulo espero que les guste.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: cuevas, catarinas y rocas**_

* * *

En muy dentro de la cueva Bowser Jr. empezaba a despertar en ella estaba iluminada dando entender que había una salida por aquí aunque claro en la mente del pequeño Koopa tiene otra cosa en ella.

—Rayos esa pelirroja arruino todo. — se quejaba mientras veía el lugar —Done estoy?— se decía mientras veía este lugar decidido va buscar la salida empieza a moverse… hasta que una manera volvió donde estaba lo deja perplejo volviendo hacer lo mismo con el mismo resultado —Bien iré por el otro lado— se queja mientras va por otro camino.

Mientras camina veía que había no mucho que ver al menos para él ya que había flores alguna lámparas parecía que fue explorada por alguien antes mientras continua extrañamente siente como si lo vieran ahora entendía el sentimiento que ellos decía y molesto por no ser el que lo lograra ve algo en las sombras, decide caminar para ver qué era eso.

—Ja crees que tengo miedo ya verás tengo algo contra….— orgulloso habla mientras busca algo en su espalda —Y mi pincel.— sorprendido que no tuviera —Bueno no lo necesito veras que soy un desafío para ti.— desafiante dice mientras prepara para golpear

_**10 minutos después**_

En eso con gritos y corriendo donde sus pierna pueden, puede que sea una criatura peleadora y lista para pelea pero sigue siendo un niño —¡Ayudaaaaaaaaaaa!— aterrado corre derecho sin mirar hasta que choca con algo en eso ve que es Kairi sostenía un baston con algo en unsaco en parte superior en sus manos —¿Tu?— Bowser Jr. se sorprende que este aquí —¡Tu!— ella con ira en tono e regaño a él, antes que pudieran continuar ven que se acerca algo a ellos sin una alternativa y molestia para ambos tiene pelear juntos.

—Bien no so queda alternativa tendremos que trabajar juntos si queremos detener lo que trajiste— Kairi algo alejada del bebe koopa alerta habla —¿Y como lo planeas eso no tengo arma?— Bowser Jr. le contesta en ello lanza algo que encontró siendo un martillo algo grande pero no le pesa a el —En serio un matillo.— sarcásticamente le responde a ella —Para mí es mejor que nada y puedes embestirlos bien vamos.— le contesta antes que camine.

En eso se paran ya que un enemigo no pueden verlo ya qué a pesar algo e luz no se ve las siluetas —Bien intenta pelear con trata de embestirlo seguido para vencerlo pero no te confíes pueden esquivarlo o sus golpes serán más fuerte que el tuyo.— Kairi le explica que debe hacer en ello.

En ellos empieza embestir al igual el enemigo uno ataca el otro esquiva luego ataca y el enemigo devuelve o ataca antes hasta que Bowser Jr. lanza por los aires en ello empiezan continuar su viaje.

Avanzan que ven otros os enemigos enfrente de ellos Kairi solo suspira por eso —Tenemos suerte solo eran dos— ella relajadamente habla —Si es mejor…— Bowser Jr. algo alegre le contesta —No te confíes mantente al tanto— le responde a él en ello se avienta a la pelea.

En ello pelearon continuamente hasta que pronto un brillo vino de él koopa —¿Oye que es esto?— curioso viendo el brillo en el —¡Solo tengo una idea usa el martillo ahora!— le grita esperando que funcione inmediatamente levanta su brazo con el martillo como arte de magia golpea sacando una onda en el suelo venciendo al enemigo —Fue eso genial— admite abierta mente Bowser Jr. mientras se alejan de allí.

Los dos miran al lugar si había un enemigo por suerte no había enemigos a la vista —Bueno eso fue sencillo.— Bowser Jr. relajado al ver el lugar —Si pero no bajemos la guardia y sigamos.— Kairi con precaución le decía caminando seguido de el.

Algo silencio sin más que hacer decide presentarse —Por cierto mi nombre es Kairi ¿y el tuyo?— le menciona su nombre solo lo mira —Bowser Jr. y solo lo hago porque quiero no porque lo dijiste.— le contesta algo molesto o fingiendo en molesto en contestarle y sacando un mini sonrisa sabiendo que quería hablar también.

* * *

Kairi y Bowser Jr. avanzaban en la cueva por lo que escuchaban la salida estaba cerca sino fuera que estuviera bloqueada por una roca gigante —Genial camino sin fin— refunfuña Bowser Jr. —Cálmate quieres solo tenemos que encontrar otro camino— Kairi cortes le contesta pensado como salir —O podríamos usar eso— Bowser Jr. decía viendo lo quera una gran roca sumergida que tenía solo la punta afuera con algo que atorado en ella dar palanca —Y como lo hacemos no tenemos algo pesado aquí.— cuestiona Kairi viendo la situación —Necesitamos algo pesado como eso— le responde señalando a la gran roca que estaba arriba de ellos.

—Y como la bajamos somos dos.— Kairi pregunta —Si se lo que necesitamos son secuaces.— con alegría mientras da saltitos el koopa —No creo tengamos la misma definición de ayuda.— le contesta molesta viendo la situación.

—Tonterías es lo que más necesitamos si podríamos volver a esos seres lo hacernos nuestro secuaces y nos ayudaran abrir eso.— sin tomarle importancia mientras en ello se escucha un ruido se ven las mismas figuras de antes —Al parecer te escucharon.— Kairi preocupada de lo que ocurre.

Las figuras se acercan revelando ser una especie de Catarina con solo dos pies—En serio me enfrente a catarinas.— sin ninguna emoción y una cara en serio mira al grupo de catarinas que empiezan a volar —Catarinas voladoras mejor dicho.— Kairi le corrige —Bien estate listo.— le dice con preocupación.

—¡No eres mi mamá aunque extrañamente son más incómodo que peligroso!— Bowser Jr. le regaña ellos empiezan la pelea intenta hacer pero no le afectan sus golpes —¿Que pasa porque me hacen más daño que al revés?— molesto se pregunta en voz alta.

Kairi viendo llega a una idea —Esto talvez tenga que ver que vuelan.—pensando de como una idea menciona —Acaso tiene que ver, como en esos molesto juego que cada cosa tiene fuerza y debilidad— le responde como supiera eso —Básicamente si lo resumiste bien.— Kairi sorprendida le ice como si fuera normal —¡¿Y cómo lo venzo?!.— Bowser Jr. desesperado por resultaos rápidos.

En eso se acerca al combate usando el bastón —No te importa que entre.— Kairi confianza en ella desenvuelve el improvisado saco mostrando ser un pincel gigante de Bowser Jr. —Oye tienes mi pincel.— molesto viendo que ella tenía su pincel —No es un momento para esto solo resiste.— sin dudar dice mientras lanza una bola de pintura dañando y lanzando volar a una de las extraña catarina —Visto como somos, tu atacas físicamente yo gracias a esto puedo atacar a distancia.— teniendo la idea continuando su pelea ella atacando la distancia seguido Bowser Jr. los embestía o usaba su martillo, en ello Kairi tiene el mismo brillo que el koopa hace que ella arroja varios disparos de pinturas en ellos que vencieron a las catarinas.

—¡Si gane gane gane!— felizmente saltaba por lograr su cometido —De hecho ganamos y mira Creo que se interesaron en nosotros.— Kairi le corrige algo molesta.

En ello se ve una dos catarinas se quedaron —Bueno tenemos ayuda.— Bowser Jr. satisfecho con orgullo —No creo con dos sean suficiente necesitamos más ayuda.— Kairi haciéndolo notar que no sería así de fácil además que NO ayuda ver esas dos pobres catarinas inútilmente empujar la roca.

Bowser Jr. mira donde está haciéndolo sacar humo —¡Queeeeee necesitamos ya quiero salir y comer mi pastel!— enojado desesperado por lo que ocurre Kairi fruñe el ceño por solo pensar en si mismo —El pastel que no te pertenece y tendrías más problemas que eso Como sea solo quiero comer algo.— Kairi le regaña por robar ese pastel.

—Y cuantos más necesitamos.— Bowser Jr. cansado exhala pregunta es el numero requeridos —Creo unos siete y ya.— ella calcula suponiendo la cantidad —Bien a buscar es tonta ayuda.— exhausto Bowser Jr. mientras se van a buscar más mientras la Catarina las siguen.

* * *

Un rato después ellos caminan por el túnel buscando más secuaces ayuden en ello ven a un grupo de tres catarinas —Bien allí hay unos tres.— Bowser con satisfacción viendo al grupo las catarinas notaron su presencia y van al ataque y como esperar junto la ayuda de los nuevos "secuaces" de ellos a pesar que Kairi no le gustaba esa palabra, lograron ganar y teniendo nuevos miembros para ellos en eso viene algo a su cabeza a la chica —Oye algo me vino a la cabeza, cuando salgamos ¿cómo evitaremos que esas catarinas asuste a la gente y como haremos para esconderlas?— se pregunta en voz alta el koopa iba a contestarle hasta que solo abrir la boca y no salir nada ella tiene un y molesto punto.

En ello ven a las Catarinas mirándose entre si —Creo que una ellas tiene una idea— curiosa y acertando uno de ellos lanza especie de bloque rojo con un gomba en el —¿Qué es eso?— Kairi no entiende al ver eso —¡Un bloque mágico!— asombrado grita en ello lo levanta lo golpea en ello desaparecen las catarinas —Es un portal secuaces lo usaba mucho mi papa.— Bowser Jr. va al grano entendible en ellos deciden continuar.

Un rato después buscando ayuda ellos ven posiblemente a los últimos secuaces —Bien ahí hay cuatro a ellos— Bowser Jr. señalando a un grupo de catarinas uno de ellos parece que habla como si fuera el líder decide enfrentarse a ellos —Bien ahora que somos un grupo es importante que ninguno no nos pase nada a nosotros o las catarinas huirán por falta de líder.— con preparación dice Kairi —Si como sea.— dice sin importarle nada en ello los secuaces aparece Kairi decidió nombrarlas como catinas aunque no le importo a Bowser Jr. se embarcan en el duelo.

En el duelo, la batalla va bien por ahora aunque vinero otro dos grupos de cuatro atacarlos aunque lograron vencerlos y lograr llegar al grupo en un momento de la batalla la catina líder decide enfrentar a si mismo contra Bowser jr sus secuaces miraron también lo que sucedida e intentar extraños gritos de apoyo seguían así hasta que parecía que catina líder ganaría hasta que Bowser jr saco su martillo y lo vencia sacándolo por los aire.

Ya vencido tienen los últimos tres secuaces —Bien ya son mucho.— satisfecho viendo ya tienen todo—Si lo creo síganos.— confirma Kairi mientras las catinas los sigen a donde quieren.

* * *

ya un rato después regresan donde está la roca sumergída mientras se acerca un poco Bowser Jr. a la palanca improbisada —Ven eso empújenlo.— ordena mientras señala a la roca arriba de ello en inmediato las catinas vuelan y empiezan a empujar con sus fuerzas y extrañamente lucia algo cómica esto por fortuna lograron empujarla que callo inmediato a la palanca pero ende vez que la roca sumergida saliera, provoco que rebotara al aire al techo golpeando a una convenientemente ubicada estalagmita gigante encima de ellos en eso empieza a desquebrajarse en ellos todos se mueven dejando callera al piso sin problemas golpeando a la palanca logrando sacar la roca que sale disparado provocando el derrumbe Kairi y Bowser Jr. ven al cielo que extrañamente la roca sigue volando por los aires rebelando que es en realidad un martillo gigante que se eleva hasta desparecer en un brillo —¡Si funciono!— grita en celebración el koopa —Espero que no dañe alguien la roca gigante.— la chica estupefacta como era tan grande el martillo.

El pequeño koopa levanta los hombros —Ya que tal vez se lo merezca por ser un tonto.— ice sin más mientras empieza a caminar a la salida —Extrañamente tu lógica tiene sentido.— Kairi algo calmada incrédula que tenga razón el niño koopa mientras se van.

Ya afuera alegres de salir de la cueva viendo una de las salidas a un claro con agua junto a un camino que llevaba al bosque en ello ve el cambio de color del cielo —Parece ya anochecerá pronto.— pensativa tardaron mucho en salir mientras que Bowser Jr. hace como cualquier niño haría en este momento hacer castillos de arenas.

Ella solo mira lo que hace su colega improvisado, se ríe un poco después de todo es un niño —¡Kairi!—una voz de alegría grita voltea a la dirección ve a Selphie corriendo a su dirección e inmediatamente la abraza este a salvo y no le halla pasado algo grave —Selphie me alegra que estés bien.— calmada le devuelve el abrazo que su amiga este bien —Yo también.— agradecida Selphie esa a salvo Kairi que pareciera llora mientras eso sucedía Bowser Jr. terminaba su castillo con increíbles detalles con cúpulas y púas añadidas.

El abrazo dura unos segundos mas ya calmada Kairi ve a su amiga —Bueno me alegra nos encontraras.— Kairi felicita a su amiga —Bueno no diría que no fui quien sabía este lugar.— Selphie algo tímida dice confundiendo algo a Kairi el niño koopa solo ignora y prepara ser su nueva estructura arenosa —Entonces qu…—antes que continuara su pregunta mira algo a lo lejos.

Ve se acerca ella empieza a temblar de inmediato ya que reconoce quien es —Hola Kairi me alegra estés bien y por lo visto hiciste un buen amigo.— la voz con autoridad ve reconoce a una mujer con una camisa roja con un pantalón naranja llevando botas un chaleco rojo, pelo verde selva dando una mirada calmada pero con una ira dentro —Hola señorita Terra.—ella asustada mientras se esconde atrás en su amiga también asustada —¿Quién?— Bowser Jr. pregunta ya finalizando terminar una estatua pequeña arena de sí mismo.

* * *

_**Bueno fue algo sesillo y porque los enemigos biddybud/Catinas bueno pensé en algo no esperarías en una cueva y ellos vinieron a mi mente, ahora saben dónde apareció el martillo sale volando a salvar a Sora.**_


End file.
